


Confessions in the Snow

by RiyeRose



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: After Case 3, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Edamura wants to live an honest life, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Romance, M/M, Snow sex/Outdoor sex, or does he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: Right after their con adventure with Coleman and Thomas, Edamura once again declares to settle into an honest life, to get away from the life of a 'confidence man'. But does he really want to get away, especially from the man who made his life so vivid and adventurous?
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 5
Kudos: 269





	Confessions in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I had a need to write this and it actually went longer than I expected. Spoilers for Case 3 in case anyone reading hasn't made it there yet. Enjoy~

If anyone had told Edamura that one day, he’d find himself far from Japan, in a tranquil park somewhere in Nice, France wrapped in the warm embrace of a charming, if not sleazy con artist as gentle snow cascaded down from a soft gray sky, he certainly wouldn’t have believed them.

Hours prior to that heartwarming event, however, found Edamura in a bit of a bind. They had already scammed Coleman out of his prestige, his source of fortune, and left him with nothing but empty words and a painting that no one would bother purchasing, despite it being the real deal. Since his old sushi job, unfortunately, had no need for him, Edamura was determined to find another place to work. That was a lot easier said than done. Many places didn’t seem to be hiring and those that did had clients and staff alike that spoke in such fluent French that Edamura’s head was spinning after a single conversation.

It was late in the afternoon when he finally gave up, wanting nothing more than to head back, curl under his blankets, and sleep for a week. He still had plenty of savings from the con to fall back on but money wasn’t the issue he struggled with: that laid with the man himself, Laurent Thierry. Each time, Edamura had convinced himself that this con would be his last, that he’d finally set himself on a straight arrow to an honest life. He wouldn’t fall into the bottomless cracks of criminal life as his father had. 

And yet, the blond Frenchman was there, holding a hand out to him with that sickeningly sweet smile on his face, beckoning Edamura back into the life he tried to get away from. It made Edamura wonder: was it really the con life he was going back to or was it Laurent? The very idea made his face explode with heat, he nearly stumbled into a lamppost.

_What a stupid thought,_ he huffed, rubbing his aching forehead. _Nobody in their right mind would want to keep running back to that crazy bastard._

Edamura let his arm fall to his side, the lower half of his face buried in the light red scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. Although he thought this, it didn’t change the fact that that’s exactly what he was doing, running right back into Laurent’s hands time and time again. He frowned hard at the tight feeling in his chest, the sudden thumping of his heart that felt like it could be heard by the people around him.

_This is wrong. I hate that asshole. I hate him-_

“Edamame?”

The brunette’s heart nearly chucked itself out of his chest at the sudden deep voice in his ear calling out that godforsaken nickname of his. Edamura looked over his shoulder, somewhat relieved and displeased to see that it was just Laurent. He looked as handsome as ever, rocking the winter attire like a nobleman.

Men and women that passed by them whispered to one another, stealing glances at Laurent. Those who were lucky to have caught his eye were given a bright smile and a wave, causing a lot of heads to spin. Edamura gave a huff, pissed off for a reason he didn’t quite understand.

“What are you doing here, Laurent?’ Edamura asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Cynthia and I were in the mood for something sweet so I so graciously went to pick these up.”

Edamura noticed the white-handled bag Laurent was carrying. Inside were a handful of rounded, golden-brown buns with a glazed coating. The bag was still warm and a fragrant aroma reached his nose. They smelled delicious. His stomach growled loudly, calling to attention that he was starting to feel more than just a bit peckish. Laurent’s grin widened. 

“We aren’t far from the hotel, care to join us, Edamame? I’m sure Cynthia and Abby would be pleased.”

That was a lie: Abby was hardly ever pleased about anything. But Edamura found himself agreeing and accompanied Laurent on the walk back. It was quiet between them, the Japanese man could hardly recall a time when Laurent wasn’t running off at the mouth. It was different but not unwelcome. Out of nowhere, one of the buns wrapped in see-through plastic was held out in front of him. Edamura looked at Laurent with an eyebrow raised. The blonde laughed at his skeptic gaze.

“Your stomach has been making quite the noises, I figured this would help.”

“Oh.” 

  
Reddening a bit, Edamame accepted the bun, tearing open the plastic and taking a bite. His mouth was immediately warmed by the steaming delicacy. It was fluffy and hot, sweet like cinnamon and honey with an arousing taste that tickled his fancy quite nicely. 

They detoured through a near-empty park with the tall street lights starting to flicker to life as the sun sat low on the city skyline, bathing the land in a gentle glow. As he ate the sweet bun, Edamura spoke up.

“I hope you don’t expect me to join you on another wild scheme, Laurent.”

“Ah, that’s right. You’ve chosen to live an honest life from here on out, is that correct?”

“Damn right it is.” Edamura turned up his nose. “I don’t even have to stay in Nice! I could go anywhere and settle down and work hard like I was meant to!”  
Laurent’s boisterous laugh at his statement had Edamura giving him a hard stare. “If that’s what you prefer, then I wish you luck, Edamame.”

Edamura’s face slackened in disbelief. His mouth hung open, his breath escaping into wispy clouds that were quick to vanish. _What’s up with him?_ He thought. _This…This isn’t like him. He’s not going to try and convince me to go with them? Is he trying to trick me, thinking I'll just run right after him? Or, maybe, he just doesn’t care anymore…_

  
Edamura came to a stop, unable to keep moving his legs forward. Laurent walked ahead, stopping when he noticed Edamura behind him. 

“Edamame?”

“Sorry,” Edamura apologized, ignoring his shaking hands. “I never actually thought you’d accept me not being a con artist anymore. It’s really funny, I-I thought you’d always be there, trying to drag me back into the life of a scammer no matter how many times I would resist."

His eyes were stinging and wet. Tears started dripping down the sides of his face and each time he tried to brush them away, they fell faster. 

“Edamame."

Laurent’s voice in his ears wasn’t helping. He felt confused, upset, angry, and most of all, scared. Why was he scared? Laurent wouldn’t be a constant in his life anymore, he’d finally be rid of the nuisance who dragged him halfway around the world without giving a damn about what he wanted. And, it weighed on him that those things were terrifying. 

He heard footsteps approaching him. His arm was suddenly grabbed and yanked, pulling him off the park’s footpath and into the wet grass. He was pushed against the firm trunk of a tree with Laurent standing far too close in front of him, one leg propped between Edamura’s. 

“Lau-”

He wasn’t given a chance to speak. Laurent’s lips came crashing down onto his in a passionate, unrestrained kiss. Edamura’s eyes went wide like saucers. His hands came up to grab at the Frenchman in an attempt to shove him away but Laurent seemed to be a step ahead of him, taking hold of Edamura’s hands with his own as he leaned into the kiss. Edamura’s tears kept falling but somehow they weren’t sad anymore. 

Overhead, light snowflakes began drifting down from the darkening sky, making the moment seem almost romantic. When Laurent finally broke the kiss, Edamura was frozen in place, dazed, and trying to gather his scattered thoughts. 

“Edamame,” Laurent’s voice was low, meant for Edamura’s ears alone. “Je suis désolé… I had already decided that, whatever you wanted to do after this, I would accept it. Even if you chose to leave my side. My little soybean, you may not believe this but, I truly feel nothing but love and adoration for you.”

_Ah. This feeling is that, after all…_ Edamura thought, his breathing heavy. “I don’t know yet, but I think…I want to stay by yer side, for a bit longer.”  
“Edamame…”

“O-On one condition!” he stammered out. “Don’t hide anything else from me! If ya do, I’m leaving and I won’t look back, ya hear me?!”

Laurent’s laugh this time was light and airy and he placed a warm kiss on Edamura’s forehead, pulling him into a gentle embrace. “Oui, my cute little soybean.”

Edamura’s ears, neck, and cheeks became bright red as the hug lasted for longer than he imagined. “L-Laurent… Shouldn’t we head back to the hotel?”

Laurent hummed into his hair, his fingers trailing down to Edamura’s lower back and making the brunette jump. “Perhaps, but I don’t want to let go of this adorable Edamame quite yet.”

“W-Who are you calling adorable-?!”

Laurent silenced him with another kiss, this one much deeper than the first. Laurent’s fingers tilted his chin up, giving him better access to slip his tongue past Edamura’s slightly parted lips. Edamura moaned into the kiss, not repulsed by it but not entirely onboard with the idea of being physical in a park. However, Laurent’s hand drifting down his coat and between his legs was starting to push away those hesitant thoughts.

“Edamame,” Laurent said his name quietly when they broke apart again, his lips moving to suck and lap at the skin of Edamura’s earlobe. 

“L-Laurent, crazy…bastard,” Edamura groaned, twitching as Laurent’s hand firmly rubbed the tent in his pants. He tried to turn away only resulting in Laurent getting better leverage to tease him, pressing his body against Edamura’s back and nibbling on the exposed skin of his neck. Edamura shuddered, though it wasn’t from the cold.

“I’ll stop if you don’t want to continue,” Laurent spoke right by his ear, giving him chills.

_Stopping when I’m already like this,_ Edamura glanced back at Laurent, flushed in the face. “I want you to keep going…” 

Laurent smirked and nodded, cupping Edamura’s chin and pressing two of his fingers against the brunette’s lips. Edamura opened his mouth just enough to let the digits slip inside. He sucked on Laurent’s fingers, lapping at them like a hungry animal until they were thoroughly wet and coated with his saliva. He gasped out when Laurent removed them. The man had already made quick work of unbuckling his pants, freeing his twitching cock. Edamura’s body went stiff when he felt Laurent’s fingers rubbing against his hole. He gave a sharp inhale when the first finger entered him. It felt uncomfortable and his body certainly wasn’t familiar with the odd sensation that accompanied it.

“Hn, Laurent,” he whined.

“Relâcher, my little soybean,” Laurent purred into his ears, taking hold of his cock and stroking it. “You’ll start to feel good soon, I promise.”

Edamura nodded. Laurent’s finger slid in and out of him, rubbing against his tight walls. When the second finger was inserted, the discomfort still lingered but it started to feel more pleasant. Precum leaked from his tip, wetting his member and Laurent’s hand, though the man didn’t seem to mind. He kept pumping Edamura’s cock, slipping his fingers deeper inside Edamura until the brunette could barely stand it. His breathing became fast and haggard, he bit down hard on his lower lip and reached his climax, ejaculating quite the heavy load. His jizz splattered onto the dirt by the tree. He tried to steady his breathing, the tips of his ears became hot again. 

“Are you satisfied, Edamame?” He exhaled slowly. Laurent was still pressed against him, he could feel the man’s hardness, his body ached with a vehement desire.

“Don’t be so half-assed, Laurent,” Edamura mustered up in a coy, albeit shaky voice. “You should always finish what you start…”

Laurent grinned down at him. “That’s exactly what I intend to do, mon cheri.”

Undoing the front of his pants, Laurent exposed his own hard member, making Edamura tremble when he felt it rub against his wet entrance.   
“Tell me if it hurts,” Laurent murmured into his skin.

At Edamura’s nod, Laurent slowly thrust into the brunette. There was a fiery streak of pain that surged through Edamura when Laurent penetrated him. He tightened, his insides clamping down on Laurent’s cock. It felt like his stomach, and his ass were on fire.

“Lau…rent,” he quivered. 

Laurent turned Edamura’s face towards him and kissed his lips gently. He held onto Edamura’s waist, rocking his hips rhythmically against Edamura’s. The smaller man trembled as the pain soon melted into burning hot ecstasy. Laurent rammed deep inside him, hitting places that sent waves of bliss down Edamura’s spine. Was this the same pleasure he gave to others? Edamura couldn’t help but wonder. But it made his chest light when he considered the thought that Laurent would only be giving this kind of pleasure to him exclusively. 

“Laurent, h-harder,” Edamura found himself urging the man on. “It’s not enough…!”

“Aren’t we being greedy today?” Laurent chuckled under his breath, brushing fallen strands of his blond hair back. “That’s fine. I’ll spoil you as much as you like… Makoto, je suis amoureuse de toi.”

_Huh? Did he say ‘amour’?_

Edamura was spared no time to dwell on the Frenchman’s words. With Laurent pulling him into another deep kiss, their outdoor amorous activities were brought to a rather messy end. Later, back at the hotel, Cynthia drunkenly complained that Laurent had taken too long to get back, immediately changing tones when Edamura tried to calm her down and insisting he stay the night. Abby could hardly have cared less, sitting off on a loveseat with a bored expression on her face.

“Don’t let me hear you jerking it in your room, you virgin dipshit,” she said to him as he passed her.

Edamura merely threw her an annoyed look. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Cynthia watched him walk off and giggled into her palm, glancing at Laurent. “I have the feeling we won’t be able to tease him about being a virgin anymore.”

“Hmm, I wonder,” Laurent cooed, pouring himself a drink.

“Gross,” Abby said bluntly.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Abby's reaction to FrenchBean banging XD She's just so disgusted and appalled but you know she knew it was coming eventually. Follow me on Twitter @RiyeERose for more content~


End file.
